Bulletproof Heart
by Jeff Vader
Summary: I had to write this up after i saw the videos for Na Na Na Na and Sing, this story takes place between them


**Bulletproof Heart**

***After i got the new album i coulnt help but write this up. I hope u enjoy :)

The harsh unending afternoon sunlight beat down on the roof of the battered ford camero, making the temperature inside unbearable. Behind the wheel was Jet Star, his foot was on the floor holding the accelerator down, pushing the old camero as fast as it would go.

"Can't this P.O.S. hunk of junk go any faster?" yelled Kobra Kid from the back seat as he fired his laser out the back window.

"If I could make this thing go faster I would Kid." Jet shouted back as a laser blast whizzed passed his head shattering the front window showering glass all over him.

"Crap that was my fault." Shouted Fun Ghoul as he tossed his head to the side attempting to get his hair out of his eyes. He looked down the sight of his laser pistol and fired three quick shots and the car chasing them swerved as two of the bolts caught the driver in the chest.

"Oh yeah baby! Take that you Exterminator bastards!" yelled Party Poison out the window as the car that was chasing them swerved to the side. The uninjured inside the car attempted to bail out but the car hit a bump on the side of the road and it flipped violently to the left.

It rolled for a few feet before settling on its roof.

"Stop the car Jet. We have to finish them off." Ghoul said turning back around to face the front, Jet nodded and eased back on the accelerator and putting his foot on the break.

"As soul the voice of reason I'd like to stress just how dumb this is." Kobra said from the back seat.

"Noted, but it still needs to be done." Party said looking at his brother.

"Well let's get this over with; I have a very bad feeling about this. People have been getting dusted left and right around here, let's not join them okay?" Jet said opening the door and drawing his pistol.

The others get out and they walk to the wreckage their pistols drawn as well. Jet aimed his pistol at the passenger side door, Party walked around the back as Kobra walked around the front. Ghoul stood with Jet covering Kobra and Party just incase an Exterminator got past Jet, it has never happened, but ere is a first time for everything.

"Heads up we got a mostly live one." Kobra shouted from the driver's side of the burning car. Jet, Ghoul and Party went around and looked at him. The man wore a white suit jacket, shirt and pants, but his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. Kobra Kid had his pistol raised and aimed at the man's head as party, Jet and Ghoul came around to see him.

"Is that his blood or the others?" Jet ask leaning towards Ghoul.

"I don't know" Ghoul said watching the man cough and wheeze through the vampire mask he wore.

"Where is she being held?" Party asked as he placed his laser pistol against the man's temple. He coughed again but doesn't say anything. Ghoul kicked the man in the leg.

"Answer him. Where's the girl?" Ghoul said putting his pistol against the man's other temple.

"You're gonna kill me anyway, why should I say a damned thing." Came the man's muffled voice. Ghouls kicked him sending him fully into the dirt. Kobra pulled Ghoul back as Party picked up the man and slammed him into the fender of the car, and cocked the pistol shoving it into the man's forehead

"I will ask you one more time. You know who we are and you know what we are capable of, now where is she?" Party asked. The man coughed again.

"Okay! Okay, Korse has her at the BLInds. building okay!" the man yelled through his mask.

"Thanks." Ghoul said raising his pistol and fired once.

"Let's go after Korse. It's the lease we owe that..." Kobra said trailing off. The others turned to look at him. They all remembered what happened to Sunshine Blasta and Exterminator Hydrogen.

"They didn't deserve that." Jet said speaking for the first time since they left the car. Ghoul looked at Jet; he was there they day Korse took Sunshine and Hydrogen. The girls had been strays they had picked up. They were sisters and had been valuable assets before Korse brainwashed them.

"He will get his," Party said wiping blood off his harlequin style mask. "C'mon we have t pay a visit to Korse; I'm driving." He walked away from the corpses and the burning car. Jet, Kobra, and Ghoul followed him.

Even though they knew they most likely wouldn't make it out alive, they went on anyways. That little girl was important and she didn't need to be another mindless zombie in the Better Living Machine.

"We're coming Grace don't worry." Party whispered to the wind as he climbed into the driver's seat. The others got in and they drove off towards the horizon, towards the Better Living tower, towards their destiny.


End file.
